


A Shattering

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [5]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Elf Wars, Grief, Pain, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: “It’s fine, X… The rest… is up… to…”





	A Shattering

_“It’s fine, X… The rest… is up… to…”_

_[You.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FALsaI1vyW4Q%3Ft%3D132&t=N2U2NjNkNGE2Y2E0N2UwNWEyZjg1MjM3ZmQyNjUyYzliMTk2MTE1Zix3UENHMDVweg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANecH76U5jwanvAs8RooXgQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fselfwritinglibrary.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165063603624%2Fa-shattering&m=1) _

“The sealing process is complete.”  
  
Agony. Fathomless agony, a horrendous, all-consuming wave of pain that dug in with invisible claws into his core and his processors, rendering him asunder faster than a spear thrust through his center. Static rushed his optics and turned his vision black, then red- stayed red, horrible crimson. Blood, hate, sorrow, anger- blackblackblack- fighting to stay online-

His mouth opened in a silent scream, arms outstretched with hands curled into grasping claws, eyes wild with the weight of it all–

half of him had been ripped away, locked away. foundation stricken, crumbled, hauled away-  
  
everything was falling beneath him  
he felt as if he were dying  
  
The sound of stricken metal rebounded in the narrow chamber hall. X beat his fists against a blinking screen until shards sank into his skin and the board fell to the ground. Agony, agony- crushing weight- fear, fear, what was he afraid of?

Alone. Loneliness. Lonesome. Silent, solitary.

X had been alone before. He had been abandoned before.  
_~~but zero used to always come back~~_  
“You’ve abandoned me again! Again! I’m alone- while you sleep! Again!” Torrential rage suddenly bubbled and boiled past his mouth and over his lips. “Again! I need you! I need you! I want you! I want you back, Zero!”  
  
Asimov, he was  _shattering_.   
  
“I love you! Zero! Why did you leave me like this? I can’t- I can’t- I can’t-”


End file.
